Reluctant Proximity
by Lunarasea
Summary: Oneshot. Maybe. Judging by the reviews, it might be continued. D18, DinoxHibari. What happens after their fight on the rooftop, that fight for domination? Thanks to Akatsukikandafangirl for the title.


Look, a D18 oneshot! –insert fangirly scream here-

I never believed that I would see the day I became a Yaoi supporter, but…oh well, I guess.

^-^ Please R&R, and tell me if you want this to be continued!

*********

Dino was panting heavily. His hand tightening on his whip, he glared across the roof at Hibari, who was standing on the other side. He, too was tired. Dino had managed to injure him with his whip, and he was now clutching his right arm with his left.

Hibari closed his eyes, feelings blood and sweat mix and trickle down the back of his neck. This was one of the hardest opponents he had ever met—it awakened his bloodlust, something that nearly never happened. It was hard to find someone that was worthy enough of an opponent. Hibari wanted to kill Dino so much that it hurt.

Death by mastication…heck yes.

But under that, he felt another feeling rising to the surface of his stone cold heart. It was a feeling of admiration, or comradeship, and…something else. Something he had never felt before.

It felt…warm.

He jumped back as Dino lunged forward. Dodging his whip, he dashed into and smashed his tonfa into Dino's chin. As Dino grunted with pain and jumped back, Hibari nearly doubled up in pain, hating himself for hurting Dino, but loving the feel of his weapon crashing into someone's bone. His conflicting emotions were devouring him from the inside.

Dino struggled to analyze his future student. He realized that he was getting better at reading Hibari's thoughts and emotions. Watching the tiny changes that flitted across Hibari's face right now, though, confused him. There was so many quick changes, and new expressions that he had never seen before. Something was obviously raging and storming in his mind right now.

Holding up his whip, he jumped upward and cracked it across Hibari's skull. "Hey, you! Pay attention to the fight!"

Hibari's head snapped up, and he glared at Dino, clenching his teeth. The stupid bastard wouldn't freaking _lose._

Bracing himself and holding his tonfa in front of him, he jumped over Dino and tried to get him from behind. The fight continued.

=Pinklemelon=

It had been three days and two nights. The moon was directly above them, casting a light down at them that eerily resembled a spotlight.

They fought on, both breathing raggedly and close to collapsing of exhaustion.

Hibari would not give in.

Dino could not get close enough to injure him severely enough for him to give in.

Romario dozed peacefully, knowing that it was impossible for his boss to lose to a delinquent like that. He just wasn't winning, that was all.

Hibari could feel himself giving out. Then, another desire overcame his desire to win—the desire to become stronger than this Italian man, and to win him later.

Dino could sense a change in Hibari. Whip still held in a defensive stance, he questioned Hibari. "Give up yet?"

Hibari gritted his teeth, his arms trembling next to him. He barely had the strength to lift his tonfa anymore.

Spotting the chance, Dino dashed in for the kill. Hibari just barely brought his tonfa up in time, stopping the whip from doing him a lot of damage, but the force still brought him down to his knees.

He tried to get up. He really did. But it was as if someone had thrown a huge weighted net over him, and he could not even get his limbs to move.

The moon shined down on a strange scene—that of a Japanese boy, passed out on the rooftop, and an Italian man holding a whip standing over him with a strange look in his eyes.

_Carried away, by a moonlight shadow…_

Hibari blinked his eyes open, staring moodily at the ceiling. He'd lost. What a shame.

Then he felt something warm on his hand. Shifting his throbbing head just a tiny bit, his eyes widened in shock as he saw Dino looking down at him with an annoyingly tender look in his eyes, and his hand placed over his. Hibari jerked his head back, annoyed that he could feel his cheeks warming up.

What an annoying person. He itched to bite him to death.

And it had been a long, long time since someone had seen him asleep. Or had been in the same room as him for more than five minutes, for that matter.

Herbivore.

Although he supposed that Dino needed to be upgraded to omnivore or something…he had managed to hold his own against a fight with the head prefect.

This sucks.

"Herbivore."

"Nuh-uh-uh…"

-sigh- "Omnivore."

Dino smiled, his eyes curving up playfully. That made him so happy. He was willing to bet that this was the first time Hibari had acknowledged anyone to be of higher status than an herbivore.

Except maybe Rokudo Mukuro. The guy was so fanatical about having a rematch with the pineapple-head that he muttered threats about biting him to death in his sleep. And about sakura, and how they were so goddamned annoying.

(And why doesn't Microsoft Word consider 'sakura' a word?)

But Hibari didn't need to know that Dino had been listening in as he had been conked out on that bed for the past two days.

Dino's eyes curved up in a smile again, remembering how innocent Hibari looked asleep. There was still a hint of that death-threatening scowl, but so much of it had gone that he nearly looked…at peace.

He wondered why Hibari was so antisocial. Probably took the wrong medicine or something.

Hibari watched from his awkward horizontal position as Dino smiled at him. Grrr. He wanted to bite that smile off his face.

Rethinking that statement, he violently shook his head. No, no, and no. That sounded _so_ wrong.

"…Could you please _go away?_"

Shaken from his reverie, Dino looked up. "Huh? Whaa? Oh, okay….hey, wait! This is my house. I'm the master…why should I let a guest order me out of the room?"

Hibari death-glared Dino. Dino eye-smiled back.

The two faced each other down, each determined to never let the other win, until Romario poked his head around the doorframe to make sure that Dino hadn't died or something, because he hadn't heard any noise from the room in a long time.

Seeing that Dino was just smiling at Hibari, he asked his master, "Err…is there anything you want me to get for you?"

Dino turned his smile onto Romario. "Oh, sure. Lessee. How 'bout some Japanese green tea?" He clapped his hands happily. "I love it. As our darling Byakuran says, 'Just can't get enough of Japan's goodies.' Or was it treats? No matter."

He glanced at Hibari. "Hmm. Our friend (–gag-) here must be hungry. Perhaps one of your specialty hamburgers."

Romario smiled, proud of a chance to display his hamburger-making skill. His master had gotten sick of them.

Hibari intensified his death-glare. Dino was such a stalker. How in the name of blazing hell did he know that Hibari liked hamburgers?

The guy was a sick pedophilic perverted stalker.

He was a _beautiful, dazzling, dashing _sick pedophilic perverted stalker, he thought to himself quietly.

But a sick pedophilic perverted stalker nonetheless.

Dino smiled at Hibari again after Romario left. "You're really cute when you sleep, you know."

Hibari drew his eyebrows together and glared at Dino menacingly.

Dino was undeterred. "And the things you talk about in your sleep are extremely amusing to listen to."

His eyes widening, Hibari jumped to his feet and gripped Dino by the collar. "_What did I say?!?!?!?"_

Completely undaunted, Dino smiled up at him. "Just about who needed to be bitten to death."

Hibari relaxed. He found that extremely possible. Stumbling back to the bed, he turned his back on Dino and pretended to sleep.

After a while, he heard Dino get up out of the chair. Footsteps sounded as he walked to Hibari's bed. He froze as he felt Dino's hand caress his cheek gently, and started to panic as Dino's face inched itself into his vision. Their noses nearly touching, Hibari stared at Dino with his eyes wide, wide open, and Dino's half-closed and amused. "Sleep well, darling student. We start your training tomorrow."

And then he was gone, his jacket brushing the doorframe ever so lightly as he closed the door behind him.

Romario was a bit confused when he returned with a tray loaded with "Japanese goodies," and found no Dino, but found instead a hyperventilating Hibari.

How OOC, he thought, closing the door and setting off to locate his clutzy master.

If anyone had been listening at the door, they would have heard Hibari cursing himself softly to sleep.


End file.
